Military Mommy
by Meyome2012
Summary: A single mom in the military, my story. My country and my child, my life. The military and my daughters father, the two sources of all my life's drama. SessxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary; A single mom in the military, my story. My country and my child, my life. The military and my daughters father, the two sources of all my life's drama.**

At graduation.

"Kusanaki!" the drill sergeant yelled.

"YES SIR!" I yelled back saluting my superior officer.

"Congratulations, you're being reassigned to the Fort Hamilton in New York."

"Thank You, Sir!"

"Kusanaki! Dismissed!" He smiled.

I smiled and walked off the other side of the stage. When I was out of view I squealed with excitement.

"Mey!" My best friend Katherine ran towards me.

"Kat!"

Katherine had signed up with me while we were still in high school, my entire life I had wanted to serve my country just as my father had. Only when I got released I wasn't going to turn to alcohol to fill my time. That was made me lose respect for my old man.

"Hey none of us have to be at our posts for about a year, you included right?"

"Yea? So what's your point?"

"Me, Becca, Matt and Rob are going to go celebrate! Wanna come?"

"What the hell why not?" I laughed.

We all agreed to meet at my house at 4 that evening. Meaning I had only 2 hours to get ready! I got home with minimal speeding, by that time I had maybe an hour. I hurried into the shower and washed up, afterwards I had just wrapped myself in a towel when I heard the doorbell of my tiny apartment. I walked out front and cracked open the door when I saw Kat, Becca, and the two men behind them.

"How did you guys get ready so fast?!" I opened the door revealing my towel wrapped body.

"Maybe because we all live closer to the base and also we don't spend 30 minutes in the shower!" Becca laughed.

"Shutthefuckup." I smooshed it all together so it would all come out quickly.

"Not nice seniorita," the brunette male spoke with a thick Italian accent.

I laughed, "What? I wasn't even talking to you Rob."

"That's not what I'm talking about," he looked at my towel then back at me.

"You know you're lucky you two are gay or else I'd have to hit you."

"That's not fair you know I'm bi!" Matt yelled, the blonde pouting.

"Shut it," I chuckled while walking towards my room.

"Mey! No need! I got you a dress out of my closet!" Kat smiled.

"Oh god please don't make me look like a slut!" I laughed as her jaw dropped.

"Wow, low blow Mey!" she said pushing me towards my bedroom.

Once in she pulled out a little, sky blue dress. It ended up being tight-fitting party dress that stopped at high thigh and had a V Cut to mid-stomach.

"Holy shit girl! You. Look. Hot! Come on!" she pulled me out and showed the men and Becca.

"How about instead of standing here looking at me we all go out and celebrate our graduation?!" I suggested and we all piled in Kat's car.

When we got there everyone was asking me to dance each one I rejected, but I did get quite a few margaritas and jack and cokes in me from one guy after his umpeeth time I finally gave in and let him dance with me. After a couple more margaritas my mind went blank.

**Woohoo for a new story! Don't know where this will lead but I shall keep going! Hopefully this will come out ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

Next thing I know, light is directly in my eyes. I groan and try to get up when I discover that my body is incredibly sore.

"Son of a bitch now I know why I never drink." I mumbled and looked around. I was in a nice hotel room, and beside me was a man with long silver hair, sleeping peacefully. I looked at the red spot on the sheets, "Fuck," I cursed to myself. I had given my first time to someone I didn't even know. However, it was water under the bridge. While getting dressed I noticed a heart pendant around my neck from the look of it, it was expensive. I figured he got it for me so I would keep it.

Later that day I wore sunglasses to go meet my friends at the local café.

"Hey so where did you go last night, Mey?" Matt asked.

"Nunya."

"Nunya?" he tilted his head.

"Yea, as in 'nunya business'." I chuckled before holding my head, "Ow."

"Uh oh someone has a hangover!" Kat chuckled.

"Just please shut up. My head is killing me."

"By the way, who was that you left with? He sure was handsome." Rob smirked when I turned red. "What happened?"

"N-Nothing. That I know of anyway." I looked off to the side blushing.

Becca saw it. "No! Don't tell me our little Mey isn't-"

"Shut it!" I snapped.

All the others started cheering.

~~o.o~~

Weeks past and my period was nowhere to me found, but I did find myself quite a bit of Cherry limeades from Sonic. That was when I decided to run to Walgreens and grab a pregnancy test.

I sat in my living room staring at the box I had set on the coffee table, I didn't want to do this alone. However, I didn't want the gang making a big deal out of this. I couldn't understand why I did it, but I called them all over. But surprisingly they were all serious.

"So what are you going to do if it's positive?"

"I guess I'll ask my mom if she can take care of her, while I'm stationed at Fort Hamilton. And when I'm not on active duty I'll come back and visit."

"It should be ready by now." Matt looked at me sadly.

I walk into the bathroom, look at the test, and fall to my knees. Positive. I walk out and by the look on my face, everybody knew the answer. I had gotten pregnant from a one night stand, who I didn't know, that had taken my first time. Unknown to me, tears began streaming down my face.

"Mey don't cry!" Becca hugged me.

"I have no clue what I'm going to do, I'm not ready for a kid!" I bawled.

My friends came and hugged me in a group hug.

~~o.o~~

8 months later.

I was having lunch with Kat, talking about what I would name the baby.

"I still don't know how you don't want to know what it is."

"It's going to be the color of the cake at the baby shower."

"Oh, is it true your mom is doing the cake?"

"Yea. I just know it's going to be awesome!"

We continued to talk when my eyes were drawn to the TV. My eyes widened when I saw a picture of a familiar silvered haired man.

Reporter- "And in other news; the number one bachelor in America, Sesshomaru Taisho, eldest son of Inu Taisho, is being rumored to be engaged. The name of the woman has yet to be disclosed, however we shall keep all the now broken hearted fangirls updated on wether this is true or false."

My eyes widened and I dropped my fork, "oh my god."

"What's wrong? Meyome?!"

Without saying anything I look at her, then the TV and place my hand on my stomach.

Now it was her eyes that widened. "No!"

I nodded.

"That's impossible, though! He's said to ALWAYS use protection!" she quietly exclaimed.

"Apparently either he didn't this time or it didn't work!" I was getting angry, hormones.

"Okay, okay I believe you! But question," she paused.

"What?"

"How was he?"

"You really expect me to remember that?" I laughed.

"I figured I'd ask. So, are you going to tell him?"

"No. he's already busy enough. Plus he's probably got so many women claiming they've got his baby."

"Yea but the thing different about you is that you're telling the truth."

"Even so he probably wouldn't accept the child." I got depressed.

"Come on, the baby shower starts in about an hour."

We paid for the lunch, and headed towards my mother's house. Everyone ran towards me asking if I was excited, I was I had to admit. We cut the cake and it was pink.

"A baby girl!" Becca squealed.

"Do you know what you're going to name her?"

"Izaiyoi," I smiled.

"Beautiful." My mother smiled.

The shower was nearly complete when my water broke. Everyone was going crazy, but my mom got me to the car and with Kat and Becca's help, got me to the hospital. After a total of 12 hours, at 4:37 am my baby girl was brought into the world crying her little lungs out.

I smiled as I saw her being cleaned off and then brought to me, I laughed tiredly. "Hello little one." I smiled. "Little Izaiyoi."

After 2 days because of an overdose on my epidural, I was finally released with my baby.

**Haha this actually happened to my mom when she had me! They overdosed her epidural! She freaked out because she couldn't feel/move her legs when she had to go to the bathroom.**


	3. Chapter 3

A month after Izaiyoi was born I got a letter in the mail.

_Meyome Kusanaki,_

_ We are honored to tell you that you have been selected to defend your country over in Iraq. You will be leaving in 7 days._

_ President Barak Obama_

I grabbed Izaiyoi and headed to my mothers. She wasn't happy but she agreed to watch over Izaiyoi until I was able to return. I then went home and got packed. All of my friends came over and wished me luck. At around 10 they went home and as soon as I closed the door, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Meyome Kusanaki?" a males voice on the other side of the like spoke.

"Yes this is she, may I help you?"

"Yes, actually, this is Inu Taisho I received an anonymous call claiming that you bared my granddaughter last month?"

'I'm going to kill Kat!' I thought to myself before I spoke. "Huh? No sir that is false, I have never even met your eldest son before."

"I never said which child helped create your daughter."

"Crap." I mumbled.

"I would like you and the child to come here to the main office in New York."

"I'm afraid I will be unable to do that."

"And why not?" his voice sounded agitated.

"I'm being deployed to Iraq in 7 days I have to get everything ready."

"Where will the child be staying?"

"With my mother."

"I'll see if I can pull some strings in order to delay your deployment."

"I was originally supposed to be stationed at Fort Hamilton."

"Then I'll see if I can keep that in place, but I can only postpone it so you will eventually have to go to Iraq. If this child is indeed my granddaughter then I will help-"

"Don't worry, the base will help me with babysitters and supplies."

"Alright then I'll do what I can, and I will call you back tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Mr. Taisho."

And with that we both hung up. I immediately called Kat. She admitted to calling the man, but only because she want me to have some help raising the child. I still bitched her out on how I said I didn't want to tell him.

~~o.o~~

As Mr. Taisho said he called me the next day saying he postponed my deployment for 5 years. And that he was sending his private jet to come and get us. I got completely packed up and got Izaiyoi from my mother, she was relieved that I wasn't going to go to Iraq. When we got to the airport, we were escorted to the private jet. After Izaiyoi was buckled and sleeping the plane took off. One nap later and we were in New York being escorted to the base to drop off our stuff and then to the main office of Taisho Inc. Being forced to still be in my uniform due to a lack of time to change, I was led to the office of Inu Taisho.

"Enter!" I heard from inside.

I walked inside the giant office, to see a man with long silver hair tied up sitting at the giant redwood desk.

"Soldier." He stood up and saluted me.

I set down Izaiyoi and saluted him back, "Mr. Taisho, we talked on the phone."

"Ah yes, Ms. Kusanaki. This is the child?" He pointed at the car seat/carrier.

"Yes sir this is my daughter," I confirmed pulling the child out of the carrier.

"She's beautiful, what is her name?" he smiled.

"Izaiyoi, her name is Izaiyoi."

He looked shocked, "such an old fashioned name-"

"Its my child, and that's the name I deemed best fit."

"I'm sorry I was just caught off guard because that's the name of my late wife."

"What happened to her?"

"She was attacked." He said solemnly.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't worry it was a long time ago." He paused, "Now how about we do what you came here to do."

"Alright." I nodded in agreement.

We drove to the lab and after some fuss from Izaiyoi we swabbed the inside of her mouth.

"Now all I have to do is get Sesshomaru here."

"All right I'll be in the waiting room with Izaiyoi if you need me."

I walked out with Izaiyoi to the waiting room with a lot of other mothers with children and men. One woman who was also alone with her child walked up to me.

"Hey, you here alone as well? I didn't see you walk in."

I was silent.

"Sorry, name's Caroline."

"Meyome, you didn't see me because I came in the back."

"Why are you testing a celebrity or something?"

"No just someone with a very high status."

"How old is she?" she gestured towards Izaiyoi.

"Almost two months. Yours?"

"I have a little boy, he's almost 2 years. And I think I finally found his father. I'm just here to get the results."

All of a sudden everyone hears a very angry 'WHAT?!' come from the back.

'That had to be Sesshomaru,' I thought to myself. Sure enough, one of the guards that escorted me and Inu Taisho here came and motioned for me.

"Well bye." I went to get up but she grabbed my wrist told me to wait and jotted something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"My number, give me a call sometime."

I smiled, "All right I will."

They took me into the back where I saw Sesshomaru and Inu fighting.

"Like it or not boy it's your kid!" Inu yelled at his oldest.

"There's no way! The test was messed with somehow! It had to be! I always use protection!" Sesshomaru was furious.

"Mr. Taisho?" I said timidly.

"Ah! Meyome! The test came back positive! It is my grandchild!" he sounded so happy.

I smiled, then looked at Sesshomaru.

"Who is this?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"This is Meyome, the mother of your child."

"There's no way! Like I'd have sex with a military woman in the first place!" then he stormed out the back.

I scowled and picked up Izaiyoi and handed her to her grandfather.

"You know to be honest I thought you were like all the other girls who try to say Sesshomaru is the father of their child. But then again he kind of brings it upon himself."

"If he would just learn to keep himself in his pants." I frowned and Mr. Taisho laughed.

"I agree, then again I had the same problem way back when. However I was more careful and only getting two very headstrong sons." He smiled at me. "and don't call me Inu or Taisho. Call me Inu Papa."

I laughed as he blew bubbles on the giggling baby's belly.


	4. Chapter 4

Five years passed, Sesshomaru was nowhere in his daughters life, didn't even want to be involved. On the other hand Inu-papa threw a fit if he wasn't included on every detail of the growing child. Every year on her birthday he insisted on having her over for a giant birthday party. This year was no different. Dressed in our best formal, I pull up to the estate, with Izaiyoi in the back. Inu-Papa was standing on the steps leading to the front door.

"Inu-Papa! Look Mommy! Inu-Papa was waiting for me!" Izaiyoi bounced in her booster seat.

"I see honey!" I said turning the car off.

I got out and let Izaiyoi out and she ran to her grandfathers open arms.

"Hello Meyome. It's always a pleasure seeing you."

"Well get as much of me now as you can. I'm being deployed next week."

"It's already that time?" I heard from the stairwell.

"Good to see you Inuyasha!" I smiled.

"Uncle Inu!"

"Hey Iza." Inuyasha smiled at the five year old.

I had the pleasure of meeting him shortly after the incedent with Sesshomaru about the DNA results. Inuyasha was shocked that my daughter had his mother's name, but none the less, he bonded with the child. Everyone did, she was a little bundle of loveable. Her nickname was Iza thanks to Inuyasha. He had become almost as close to the child as his father had. I had also learned why Inuyasha always wore a hat, he had dog ears. Turns out the Taishos are demons dating all the way back to the feudal era of Japan! I was shocked to say the least, because that meant my little girl was a half demon. It did explain a lot, but it also made me uneasy. If the military found out I didn't want her taken from me.

"Mommy has to protect me from bad guys! I'm going to meet my grandma! And I'm going to stay with grandma, too!" Izaiyoi smiled.

"Wait so I won't see Iza until you get back?" Inu-Papa whined, starting to tear up.

"I'll tell my mom, then I'm sure you'll be able to visit her on her birthdays."

"Yay!" Inu-Papa exclaimed.

As the night went on we had dinner, then cake. Then it was time to open the presents.

"Now Iza watch the master of present shaking." Inuyasha grinned at the 5 year old.

"Pfft! Iza he wouldn't even know if it weren't for me! Now instead of watching the amateur, look here." Inu-Papa said with a goofy grin.

"Ok papa!" Iza laughed.

That started an argument on who Iza loved more between the two male figures of her life. It was so funny I couldn't help but laugh. But the moment was ruined.

"Father, what are you doing?" a cold voice came from the stairway.

"Sesshomaru, I didn't expect you to be home." Inu-papa scowled.

"Papa? Who is that?" Izaiyoi ran towards her grandfather.

"What is the meaning of this? Why is there a child running around?" Sesshomaru scowled.

"Iza come here." Inuyasha called her.

"Inuyasha you really are a fool. You finally got one of your one nights pregnant and she stuck you with the kid." Sesshomaru smirked.

Then Inuyasha smirked, "You really are so pathetic as to forget about your own child?"

Sesshomarus eyes widened.

"Inuyasha!" I yell.

"Mey he had to know sooner or later." Kat stepped forward.

I sighed, "I'm leaving for Iraq next week, all I wanted were some good memories with my daughter."

I hadn't realized it but Izaiyoi had walked up to Sesshomaru, "Excuse me?"

I looked up and Sesshomaru looked down at the child, "What?"

"Are you my really my daddy?" she looked so excited.

"I have a date to get ready for," he said as he turned away and went back upstairs.

I hung my head, for a moment, I was wishing Sesshomaru would've said yes. But I got my hopes up but it was ok, I'd get my revenge for hurting my baby girl who was now tearing up.

I made my voice to where you could tell I was angry, "Inu-Papa."

He seemed to cower as he turned around.

"I'm going to need his schedule. Matt."

"Huh?" the blonde was caught off guard.

"How about we go on a date of our own." I smiled slyly.

He grinned, "Revenge for making Iza cry?"

"You know it. Kat I need your help as well."

"Oh she's planning on going all out for this one!"

"No body, makes my baby cry and get away with it!"

"Mey hold on," Rob interrupted.

"What?"

"Don't you think that it'll hurt his ego more if he sees you with his brother?" he looked at Inuyasha.

Both Inuyasha and I smiled evilly at the idea.

"I don't know about you Mey but I'm game." Inuyasha lifted his head slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha ran upstairs, Inu-Papa ran to pry into Sesshomarus schedule, and Kat and Becca ran off to the store and their houses to get supplies for me. While I stayed with Caroline and her little boy, Hedeki, who was playing with Izaiyoi and the new toys she just got. Hedeki was now almost 7.

"I can't believe he was so mean to his own daughter! Sesshomaru pretends to be cool in front of the camera but he's just a big jerk!" Caroline scoffed, "I cant believe I actually had a crush on that guy."

"So how's Hedeki's dad doing?" I asked curiously.

"Oh Akihiko? He just got a promotion and he asked me to marry him!" she said holding up a ringed hand.

"Oh my god! Congrats! And I'm happy Aki-nii stood up for once."

Yep, the father of Hedeki's dad is my older brother, Akihiko.

"Yea who would've known you were his sister! It's such a small world! But it wasn't all paradise at the beginning. He was still a little hesitant, but then the first time Hedeki called him 'daddy' was when it all turned around. He became so much more involved in his life."

"Too bad I won't be there for the wedding."

"Yea I wanted you as my maid of honor."

"I'm sorry. But I do have a huge favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"After I'm sent off, don't tell anyone of her being a half demon, knowing the government they'll take her away."

"You have my word!"

At that moment I reached into my purse to pull out the necklace I found myself wearing that night I woke up in Sesshomaru's bed. But at the same time, Sesshomaru came down glanced at me, then Iza then walked out. I pulled out the necklace as Katt and Becca slipped by Sesshomaru with a big black bag in hand.

'Whats all that?' I was afraid to ask but they read my mind.

"Everything we're going to need." They both smiled and grabbed me by my wrists, pulling me towards one of the many guest rooms.

It was 4pm when they stripped me and pushed me into the shower. When I was done they dried me off and got me dressed, and did my makeup and hair. The outfit consisted of a tight white dress that was low enough to show a lot of cleavage but not so low as I was falling out, it stopped right below my butt, with a strapless bra, a white thong underneath. Accessoreies consisted of blinging bracelets, big hoop earrings, and of course the necklace I woke up with 5 years ago, I never wore it anymore but I did keep it with me in my purse. The outfit was completed with thigh high white boots and white giant sunglasses, time now read 5:30pm. I walked downstairs to see Inuyasha in a black silk shirt on and a black bandana on his head to hide his ears, as well as black slacks and dress shoes, all of the guys caught sight of me and their jaws dropped.

"W-Wow Mey." Inuyasha stuttered. "You look amazing!"

"Mommy you look so pretty!" Iza awed.

"Iza you don't get to dress like this until you're at least mommys age. Besides Mommy is only doing this to get back at the meanie who made you cry."

"Oh…" she said.

"Yep and Uncle Inu is going to help!" Inuyasha grinned.

Iza smiled. And nodded.

"Inu papa?" I looked at the eldest demon who's jaw was still on the ground.

He picked it up, "Y-Yea?" He blushed a little.

"Is it all right if Izaiyoi stays the night?"

"That's fine," he said picking up his granddaughter.

"Thanks!" I smiled, then looked at Inuyasha, "You ready?"

"Yea let's do this!" he was pumped.

"yea!" Iza cheered.

We left, headed for the club Sesshomaru was headed to with his date. Just like those years ago all the guys eyes were on me. Me and Inuyasha were dancing when a woman walked up to me.

"Hey I just bet with those guys over there," she pointed to a table surrounded by guys and some girls, "that I could get you to kiss me."

I put my finger on my cheek, "how much?"

"$175"

"Split it with me and you got a deal," I smirked.

"Alright," she put her hand out to shake and I pulled her in and planted a long one right on her lips. She was a little dazed but went over to her friends got the money, came back to me and gave me half.

"Thanks doll" I winked. She blushed and went back to her friends.

I finally caught sight of Sesshomaru across the room, his eyes were dead on me. I looked to Inuyasha, "Found him." I smiled, then pulled him onto the dance floor, and began dancing with him. It got me a little worked up feeling his growing member against me as we danced provocatively. The occasionally looking towards Sesshomaru, and of course, his eyes were glued to me.

"Wanna mess with Sesshomaru a little more?" Inuyasha smirked getting to a spot where he knew his brother could see him.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" I smiled.

I was caught off guard when Inuyasha grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss, when I gasped he used the opportunity to stick his tongue in. I don't know how it happened but I began to kiss back, getting wrapped up in the kiss I ignored everyone around us. I thought to myself, 'Inuyasha has been more of a father than Sesshomaru. I wonder what would happen if we got together.'

He pulled away, "let go get a drink, I'm parched." He smiled.

I smiled and nodded. Not before I glanced over to Sesshomaru who was missing. I bumped into inuyasha, "Dude why'd you sto-" I was cut off because in front of Inuyasha was a very angry, red-eyed Sesshomaru.

"I think we went a little too far."

"Whats wrong?"

"His beast is EXTREMELY upset."

"Step away from my mate Half-breed." Sesshomaru growled.

"Mate?" I was confused.

Inuyasha smirked, "As not to fight in public I'll stand down today."

"Inuyasha!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Wise choice," Sesshomaru said grabbing my hand, dragging me out front, in the parking lot.

"Sesshomaru let go of me." I yanked my hand away.

"I bought that necklace 7 years ago. And I told myself I would only give it to the one I deemed worthy enough to be my mate." Sesshomaru touched my cheek tenderly. "I've looked for you for so long. Almost 6 years now. Where have you been?"

"I don't know what you're talking about but I've been in front of you this whole time," I pushed his hand away and grabbed my hair as it would look in one of my ponytails.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as his eyes returned white and he said, "Have a nice night." And he walked back into the club. I followed behind him at a distance, returning to Inuyasha.

"What the hell dude!" I slapped him.

"Sorry but one thing you don't mess with is a demon and his mate. They get very hostile, to the point they'll revert to their true form, and with this day and age as well as who we are, we don't need that."

"Oh." I said finally understanding.

"However if it was still the feudal era, I would have gladly fought for you. You remind me a lot of my old mate."

"What was her name?"

"Kagome, we never had the chance to have pups though." He got sad.

"So that's probably why you got so close to Izaiyoi."

"Yea. I think the same thing." He nodded as he spoke.

"Well it's getting late and our mission was accomplished. How about we head back?"

"Yea good idea." He smiled.

When we got back to the estate, Sesshomaru had gone to his room, Izaiyoi was in bed, and Inu-Papa had been relaxing on the couch. I went into the guest room where Izaiyoi was and checked on her, like always the bed was a mess due to her rolling around.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Good night baby."

"So is that really my pup?" I recognized the voice.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. weather you choose to accept her or not, the fact is she's your daughter. Your pup."

I heard him walk over, he stopped beside me.

"I remember now." he said. "The night we shared, you were drunk and you teared up as I entered you. I remember kissing the tear away and whispering in your ear that everything would be ok. That was the only night I didn't wear protection. When we were done I gave you the necklace, but when I woke up, you were gone."

"If you remember then do me a favor." I looked at him.

"What?" he looked at me as well.

"When I'm sent off next week stay in her life."

He said nothing, just nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

5 years later… I'm surrounded by gunfire.

"Sergeant! He went in!" I hear over the headset.

"Dammit! I told him not yet! All right let's get his dumbass outta there, but if it looks too dangerous then get out of there! That's an order!"

"Yes Sir!" I hear multiple voices at once.

"And to those who aren't going to listen… it was an honor defending our country with you, and I'll see you on the flip side! Now let's go!"

Me and my squad rushed the building, immediately gunning down an enemy I keep moving, "Don't forget to check hiding spots such as corners and behind doors! I don't want to lose any of you!"

Again I simultaneously hear, "Yes sir!"

I bust into a room and gun down 3 armed men. That's when I noticed a body of a soldier on the floor, "Dammit they got him. Everyone get out NOW!"

Right then one of my soldiers, Robinson, walks in, "Sergeant I'll help you get him out of here."

"Thanks just cover me while I carry him out."

"Yes sir."

We slowly got outside and everyone in my squad was happy to see me but got sad when they saw the fallen soldiers body. Later we saw him off and went back to our post. I was called for a letter, I got excited because I knew exactly who it was from.

_Dear Mommy,_

_ I hear you're coming home soon! I can't wait! You don't have to feel sorry for not being here. Like you told me when I was little, you're protecting me from all the bad guys. But to be honest I can't wait to see you! It's been so long! Oh! Guess what, Tyler asked me to the dance this Saturday! I'm so excited, I like him so much! Dad's not too thrilled though. Haha! And Inu-Papa paid a surprise visit! He's staying in town on business so he said he'd be with me when he wasn't working with… well… work. Haha! The teacher gave me lots of homework this week, sometimes I think teachers give a lot of homework because they want us to fail! Well I'm sure you're busy so I'll leave you be now._

_ Sincerely, Izaiyoi_

_P.S. no I haven't told anyone about Daddy so don't worry._

I began to cry, I hadn't seen my baby in so long, all I had were photo's of her. Robinson walked up.

"Sergeant?"

I wiped my eyes, "Yes? What is it soldier?"

He then smiled and pulled a gun on me, "Say 'Hi' to Patrick for me."

"You dirty traitor." I scowled before a gunshot rang through the air and into my shoulder. I grasped it, I heard yelling of troops and Robinson. I couldn't really make out any specific words but one thing flashed in front of my eyes. My baby Izaiyoi crying as I boarded the plane those 5 years ago.

"Izaiyoi." I muttered before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke, very dizzy, on top of a operating table. My left shoulder cold from being exposed.

"Sergeant Kusanaki you're going to make just hold on a little longer." I heard a medic say.

"I don't get how could there be no bullet!" one medic yelled in frustration.

'No bullet?' I thought, 'Impossible.'

"Sir what if he used an ice bullet?"

"No it wouldn't be able to penetrate the skin."

"Blood… bullet…" I muttered. I had heard that Robinson had been experimenting with blood bullets they are able to puncture the skin however the body heat quickly melts them and therefore creating an efficient bullet that leaves nothing behind, nor an exit wound.

"Sergeant Kusanaki even near death you're still a genius." He quickly looked to the other doctors. "Now that we don't have to worry about finding a bullet let's focus on stopping the bleeding, and closing her up! We don't have much time people!"

I passed back out. That time I saw my father saluting his senior officer at his graduation. Then he looked at me and saluted me, to which I saluted back.

Again I found myself awake…

"Sergeant? How do you feel?"

"Like sunshine and butterflies, what the hell do you think?"

I heard a bit of laughter, "Yep she's going to be ok."

"Sergeant we're going to keep you here until you recover, however even after you'll be required to wear a sling for about 6 additional weeks."

"All right." I said sitting up, "How long will recovery take?"

"About 2 weeks."

"That's reasonable." I said.

"Your family has been notified of the situation. And they're happy to hear you are well."

"They freaked out didn't they?"

"Yes sir." He sort of hung his head.

I laughed; I knew my family so well.

Before I knew it, the two weeks had gone by and I was on the airplane going home. I was so excited to see everyone. Especially my baby girl. However due to the strong medicine administered to me before I left, I passed out.

I was awoken by a flight attendant nudging me, "Sergeant Kusanaki, we have arrived."

"ehhhh… 5 more minutes."

The attendant laughed. But none the less I got up. After I grabbed my bag, I walked towards the entrance to see a group of people, one being my mother, I also recognized Kat, Becca, and the other two dishonorable discharged, leading the rear was Inuyasha with a very pregnant woman, Sesshomaru, who stood beside his father. And on top of his shoulders was a little Black haired girl holding a sign saying 'Welcome home Mommy!' I walked near the group smiling. My mom caught sight of me and began to cry, making all the others look in my direction.

Sesshomaru set down Izaiyoi and she hesitated, "Mom?"

I teared up and nodded sending the little girl flying in my direction and capturing me in a monster hug.

"Welcome home mom." She began to cry.

With my good arm I squeezed her closer, "I'm home Izaiyoi, I'm home." I stood up clutching the little girls hand.

"Mey!" Inuyasha yelled. He introduced me to his new mate Kikyo, who had both decided to get married and soon later she became pregnant.

Caroline, Hedeki, and Akihiko were there as well, all greeting me with a hug and a 'welcome back'. My mom wouldn't let go, and the gang trapped me in a group hug. Finally I looked at Sesshomaru, who began walking towards me, and I towards him.

"Thank you for keeping your promise."

He said nothing, only grabbed the sides of my face and planted a kiss on my lips, and he took his time as well. Many passer bys got pictures and even a couple of videos. When he was done he pulled back and whispered, "I missed you." into my ear. I couldn't help but smile.

"How about for old time sake lets all go clubbing!" Becca exclaimed.

"I don't know as soon as I fully recover they're probably going to send me back to Iraq. I don't want to get in trouble before then." I sighed, "Unlike you morons who went to the base drunk off your asses and beat up y'alls superior officer! Yea I heard about that!"

The four in question hung their heads. "How'd you find out?" Becca asked.

The little one by me bowed her head and looked to the side.

"Iza you ratted us out?" Matt whined.

"She asked how you guys were doing and I couldn't lie to her!"

"I like the idea of clubbing tonight, just for old times sake." Sesshomaru smirked.

"I'm nearly 32 years old! I'm too old for clubbing!" I laughed.

"Oh go on mom!" I heard Iza say and I went wide eyed. "you've earned it!"

"Sergeant!" I heard a familiar female voice.

I turned around and smiled, "Suruga!"

The 26 year old saluted me, I saluted back, "Enjoy your break Sergeant!" she said running towards her own family. I saw more members of my squad, each one telling me to have fun with the break I got.

"Fine."

Everyone looked at me. "I'll go clubbing."

Everyone cheered. Iza's face lit up with happiness, "Does this mean I get to stay with Inu-papa?"

"If he doesn't mind," I looked at the demon. He nodded his head.

I then felt multiple arms wrap around me, I look around to find my squad back with me and simultaneously they all asked, "Can we join Sergeant?"

I laughed, "If you want, just don't do anything to get me in trouble."

**Hello my loves! Long time no Authors note! I'm really excited how many views this is getting so fast! And remember I'm always open to suggestions, PM me or review your ideas. Speaking of reviews remember to do so! Review, Favorite, and Follow! Also if you like this story click on my name at the top and poof! It'll take you to some of my other stories!**


	8. Chapter 8

My outfit was a short red party dress that showed off quite a bit of cleavage. Against orders I took off my sling but wrapped my shoulder in an ace bandage, by doctors orders I kept my dog tags on, and also took the pain meds I was prescribed, then headed out front.

"Mom you look awesome!" Iza smiled.

"Thanks Iza but like I said years ago you don't get to dress like this until you're my age."

"All right, 26. Because the first time you said that it was when I was 5." She smiled.

"All right that's good with me. But not until then!" I chuckled.

"Deal," the 10 year old smiled.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru walked down the stairs in black slacks and a red silk shirt. My cheeks flushed red, I faintly remembered that outfit from the night I had sex with him.

"Yea, ready when you are Sesshomaru." I smiled.

"Then let's go," He held out his arm, and I took it to be led to his limo.

When we got there, we go out to be greeted by the gang and my squad.

"Let's go have fun!" Suruga exclaimed being cheered by the rest of the group.

Immediately Sesshomaru took me to the dance floor. After a couple of dances I called a break to get a drink.

"What's your poison?" the bartender asked.

"Just a coke, please." I smiled.

The bartender raised an eyebrow.

"I have some strong painkillers in my system."

"Ah," he nodded his head upwards, "Can I ask why?"

"Got shot in the shoulder over in Iraq."

"Well thank you for your service. Are you done now?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just back for recovery."

"Sergeant?" Suruga walked up next to me, "You ok over here?"

"Yea just getting a coke. Go and have fun while we still have the chance."

"Yes sir!" she did a mock salute, and ran off.

I finished my soda and returned to my man, after a couple more dances Sesshomaru leaned over into my ear, "Let's get out of here."

"Ok." I smiled.

He smiled and led me out; we went to a hotel suite. Inside the room he removed my dog tags and replaced them with the pendant he gave me nearly 11 years ago. I caught a glimpse of his eyes and I saw red at the corners of his eyes.

"There," he then turned me around and unzipped the dress.

He carefully removed the straps from my shoulders, and let the dress fall around my ankles. Then with EXTREME caution, took off the ace bandage I had wrapped on my wounded shoulder. After removing the wrap, he lifted me off my red stilettos, placed me onto the bed and crawled on top of me. He rubbed up my side and a small growl came from his throat. He nuzzled the right side of my neck and began to nip, making me giggle.

"Meyome, will you be my mate? Forever more." Sesshomaru asked still in my neck.

Without even thinking my mouth automatically moved, "Yes."

"Hold your breath, try not to scream."

"What?"

"I'm going to mark you, and I'm going to transfer some of my demonic aura into you to help transform you at least into a half demon. I finally found someone worthy; there is no way in hell I'm letting you go so easily."

I nodded and held my breath. I felt something pierce my neck, and I wanted to scream. My whole body was on fire as I felt something flow into me.

"Sesshomaru." I whined. "It hurts," I began to tear up. A lone tear began to roll down my cheek.

He released my neck and looked me over, he smiled. And kissed the stray tear away, "It's ok, it's done."

I smiled, I was his, no more sleeping around for him. It was only me now.

He began rubbing my legs as he began to once again hover over me. Grabbing my panties he slowly slid them down my legs. Then he reached his hand up and popped open my bra and tossed it over to the side. Right before he went to nuzzle my neck again, I placed my hands on his still shirt clad chest.

"Sesshomaru, what does your true form look like?"

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru gaze into my eyes. I rubbed the marks on his cheeks. He smiled and replied, "Maybe one day, I can show you." And he went to nuzzle again and I whined he looked back at me, "What's wrong?"

I said nothing, just looked at his body, then back in his eyes.

He smiled, and ripped open his silk button up, in doing so he both exposed his chest and sent buttons flying everywhere. I smiled and rubbed my hands over his shoulders, removing the shirt. I saw that the same marks that were on his face also adorned his wrists and hips. I smiled, but was still a bit unhappy about being the only naked one. While I was busy pouting in my head I didn't realize that Sesshomaru had reached between my legs, I only noticed when I felt his finger enter me. I moaned as he began to move his finger faster, I heard a pleased growl right before he inserted a second digit. I don't know what he hit but it caused me to moan extremely loud. Through my barely lidded eyes I saw Sesshomaru smirk, and he continued to hit that spot, in my stomach I felt an enormous pressure almost like I had to go to the bathroom.

"Sesshomaru-!" I was cut off when I felt déjà vu. Then in my head I heard Sesshomaru's voice say, 'don't worry, you don't have to go.' Then the pressure became unbearable, "Sesshomaru! I'm cumming!" I exclaimed before my body was enveloped in pure bliss and Sesshomaru began to pump the two fingers faster. When the feeling subsided I was still shaking.

"That was some orgasm, Meyome." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Sesshomaru…" I trailed off. I was exhausted but I wanted, "More…"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little bit however his eyes were now completely red. He then reached down and released his hard member from his pants, not even bothering to take his pants off. He rubbed my womanhood gathering some of the wetness, and stroked himself coating his unprotected member in my warm juices before placing himself at my entrance and pushing inside of me. I gasped, he was huge, in both length and girth, I felt full, and it felt completely amazing, I began to smile even though my mouth was wide open. He began to thrust faster and harder and faster and harder, leaving me putty he could form however he wished. I wanted him to do it all and I wanted him to do it roughly, I wanted him to completely listen to the animalistic instincts of his beast. Or was that selfish of me?

"Meyome… I'm about to cum… do you want it in… or out?" he said in between pants.

"In!" I moaned, enveloped in the moment.

Shortly after saying that I felt myself being filled. I felt a radiating warmth spread throughout me as he filled me. But we didn't stop there round after round; we went deep into the night, our last round ending in the shower. After which we snuggled up in the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Hehehe yay! They're mates now! And for the record only full demons have the ability to transfer their demonic aura into their mate. Just saying to all the completely confused. LOL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy crapper monkeys I'm so sorry! I had hit a serious writers block with this freaking story! Review, Follow, Favorite my loves! You guys really don't know how good it feels when I get your feedback! It helps me keep the drive to keep posting. And I really like to post stories for you guys. **

I awoke in Sesshomaru's arms. His scent, surrounded me, and gave me comfort. I rustled causing Sesshomaru to rustle. I looked behind me to see him open his eyes and smile at me.

"Good morning."

I smiled, "Good morning, Sesshomaru."

He touched the side of my neck tenderly, the spot where he dug his fangs into me still pretty sore. He cradled the side of my face in his hand a moment before bringing it closer to himself and kissing me passionately. I had a feeling that we were just about to get it on again when my cell phone began to ring. We both groaned before I rolled over and picked up the ringing cock block.

"Yello?" I answered unenthusiastically.

"Hey where did you run off to last night? We spent half of the night looking for you and-"

There was an extended moment of silence.

"Kat? You still there?"

"Nevermind I think I'm pretty sure I know where you were." I heard her trying not to giggle.

"Whatever. How's Iza?"

"Well when we ran by Inu-Papa's to see if you went back there, she was in bed."

"Alright thank you. I'm going to go now, bye Kat." And with that I hung up on her. Turning back to face the man who was no longer there. "Sesshomaru?"

That was when I noticed that the shower was running, and one of the hotel robes was on the bed. I grabbed it, put it on and walked into the bathroom to find Sesshomaru with a towel around his waist and his hand under the running shower.

"I was checking if it was warm enough." He smiled. "So what did your friend want?"

"She was just being nosy that's all," I chuckled and Sesshomaru walked around behind me and grabbed the tie to the robe, pulled it off and turned me around. "You are so beautiful."

"I haven't even seen myself yet," I was anxious to see myself as Sesshomaru covered my eyes and slowly walked me to the mirror. As he lifted his hands from my face I saw my new form. I really hadn't changed that much! I had a set of marks adorn my face, wrists and hips. They looked similar to Sesshomaru's but they were slightly different. And my ears had formed into points. I gasped when I realized that my eye color had also changed. My once hazel eyes were now a golden yellow. I turned and faced Sesshomaru who was smiling sweetly.

"You took to my aura a lot better than I thought you would. Apparently your lineage isn't completely human. That's the only thing that would make sense."

"I never really got to go far into my family history because we have no records beyond 200 years ago." I was cut off by me watching Sesshomaru take off his towel, revealing his 7 inch semi hard member. My eyebrows raised, at the same time I also remembered I was standing there nude, hence the reason the member was getting harder and harder. I smiled and walked up to Sesshomaru, pressing my body against his.

"How about we continue this in the shower, my beautiful mate?"

I smiled, "I would love that."

We stepped in and had several rounds of sex in the shower, then Sesshomaru checked out of the hotel and we headed back to Inu-Papa's.

**There we go! I'm going to try and work on more but I do still have other stories to write, and translate. So I will upload as fast as my little fingers will go!**


	10. Chapter 10

While walking up to the house, Inu Papa was standing at the door with his arms crossed.

"Sesshomaru, I want you to get your stuff and leave this house, you are no longer welcome here."

"Inu-Papa? What's wrong?" I walked up beside Sesshomaru who was standing 5 feet from his father.

Inu-Papa's eyes narrowed then widened, "Meyome?"

I smiled, "Yep. The one and only."

Inu-Papa looked at Sesshomaru, then to me. then back at Sesshomaru. "Did you?"

"Yes, I completed the process of making her my mate."

I could only cover the sore bite mark, look down and blush. When I heard Inu-Papa laugh I snapped my head up.

"It's about damn time boy!"

"I never really had the chance to before." Sesshomaru replied.

"No you were being an ass and refused any type of contact with her!" Inu scowled.

"I didn't realize she was the one from that night!" Sesshomaru raised his voice.

"No excuse boy you should've been able to tell by her scent!" Inu got in his son's face.

I pushed myself between them, "Stop it you two! That's enough!" I frowned.

"You talk about recognition by scent? You should have realized it was Meyome. The only thing different is she now has a demonic aura." Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Sesshomaru I asked you to stop!" I was getting angry, so much so as I was beginning to see red.

"Fine, I'll cease." Sesshomaru turned and began to walk up to the house. I sighed.

"Sorry, Meyome." Inu chuckled. "Sesshomaru is kind of right. I should have recognized you by your scent."

"I'm not worried about it." I laughed. "How was Izaiyoi?

"Iza was fine. We watched some Disney movies and then she went off to bed." he smiled. "Last I checked she was eating breakfast."

"Thanks Inu-Papa." I smiled and walked into the house. Inu-Papa not following behind.

"Mom?" Izaiyoi looked wide eyed at me. "You look awesome," she smiled and ran to hug me. "You're a full demon now!"

"You really think I look awesome?" I asked turning around in a circle.

"Definitely!" she smiled.

"Miss I'm going to have to ask you to leave," I heard Inu-Papa at the front door getting angry.

"Not until I see Sesshy! He can't just dump me after getting me pregnant!"

My eyes widened, and I looked at Sesshomaru who was looking at her like he was angry.

"Dad? Is that true? Did you cheat on Mom?" Iza was beginning to look angry herself.

"It's not." Sesshomaru looked at her then at me. "Once I learned you were the one that I had chosen all those years ago, I stopped. Last night was the first time I've been active since you left, I swear it."

"Then who is she?" I scowled.

"She's the one I was dating at the time I found you. Her name is Rin and she throws a tantrum every time she doesn't get her way."

"Were you ever unprotected with her?"

"Never."

"Mom when do I get to meet dad?" I heard a little boys voice. I looked out to see the source of the voice beside the woman. He was maybe 2 or 3 years younger than Izaiyoi. Which would fit him into Sesshomaru's timeline perfectly. But once I caught whiff of the boy, I smiled. He was human, with not an ounce of Demonic blood within him. I walked up to the door.

"What's wrong Inu-Papa?"

"Who is this?" Rin scoffed.

"I'm the mother of Sesshomaru's child." I smirked.

"Aren't you a little old to be dressing like that?"

"Aren't you a little young to be having an 8 year old?" I snapped back.

"Um mom," I heard from inside. Izaiyoi, walking up behind me.

"I was 22 when I had my daughter, based on your appearance, I'd say you were 19 maybe grazing 20 when you had your son."

She scoffed.

"I was right wasn't I? How about this, you can get a paternity test, but I can guaran-damn-tee you that Sesshomaru, isn't the father."

"I'll be seeing you on Maury."

"Oooh I'm so scared. Fuck off." I scowled. Everyone could feel my demonic aura rising the angrier I got.

The woman huffed. "Come on, Caleb." She stormed off.

Once she was out of sight. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me. "Calm down."

Once I regained my composure, I walked briskly back into the house. And up into the bathroom. I sat down on the edge of the tub and sighed. I couldn't believe I had lost my composure like that in front of my daughter, and another young child. It was unlike me. I again put my hand up the scabbing mark of my mate. It felt a little weird calling him that, but now that we were mates what would that make us to society? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Fiancées? Or husband and wife? I blushed at the last one.

There was a knock at the door. Sesshomaru walked in.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I can't believe I lost control like that in front of two children." I nearly started crying.

"It was your demonic instincts defending your pup. There is nothing to be ashamed of." He pulled me in.

"Is this something that'll happen often?"

"until our pup reaches the human age of 18."

I sighed, 8 more years.

**Guys I'm really sorry about the inconsistent updates, we just finished moving into a new place. So hopefully once things calm down things will move a lot smoother. Review, follow, Favorite I really don't care anymore. Just please do something LOL**


	11. Chapter 11

3 weeks later…

By some miracle, my arm had healed. However the scar remained since I obtained the injury while human. I was with Kat and Becca at the house I had on base. We we're chatting in the kitchen.

"Iza is getting so big," Kat smiled. "I can't believe she's already turning 11."

"And she's getting a little bit of peach fuzz on her ears, other than the fact their slightly pointed, you really can't tell that she's a half demon." Becca smiled looking in the direction of the 10 year old, who was working on her homework in the living room.

"Which is a good thing for us… the less obvious it is the better." I said seriously.

"Lighten up, Mey." Kat came up behind and rubbed my shoulders.

"Sorry, I've been a little on edge lately. And I've been puking up everything I've been eating I can hardly keep anything down." I sighed, relaxing.

"Do you need to go the doctor?" Kat looked worried.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to." Becca grabbed my hand.

"No, I think it may just be that it's nerves since that Rin bitch actually called the Maury show."

"What?" Kat's eyes widened.

"Yea, Sesshomaru got the call yesterday. Tomorrow, Iza and I will be going with him to Connecticut." I sighed before running once again to the bathroom to puke what I had attempted to eat for lunch. I walked back out to see Iza talking with Becca and Kat.

"Young lady are you done with your homework?"

"Yes Ma'am." She nodded and smiled a smile that screamed 'I did something'.

"Did you remember to do your history project?" I raised an eyebrow.

Her eyes widened and she darted off. Causing us grown women to break out into laughter.

"You're going to the doctors. Today."

"Wait what?" I stopped laughing by the random comment made by Kat.

"Iza! Get ready to go!"

Iza jumped down the stairs already with her shoes on.

"You sneaky little fox." I narrowed my eyes and smiled.

"Dog mom, dog. Not fox."

I darted over, picked her up and twirled her in the air, "All right you little smartass!"

Iza laughed.

We all walked out and piled into Becca's car and headed to the hospital. When we walked in I smelled the scents and felt the eyes of demons on me and Izaiyoi. Pulling her in close I walked closer to my friends. While standing in line I was approached by a full blooded male.

"Wolf demon." I heard Iza mumble to herself.

As Kat and Becca asked about doing a walk in appointment, the male spoke to me.

"So where is your mate, a pretty female like you shouldn't be left alone."

"He's at work and that is no concern of yours."

"Of all creatures why procreate with a human? You do know you've damned your child."

My eyes turned red with anger and he mentioned my daughter. I glared at him, "I would watch it if I were you, I'm afraid I'm not in a very good mood."

"You can act tough, however your scent says your terrified, you're dying for your mate to be by your side. But even so, a human would have no chance against me."

I smirked, "I'm pretty sure my mate could kick your ass. Now go away." I growled at the end.

"Very well, if you ever get tired of the human, my name is Koga." He handed over a business card with his name and number on it, then walked away.

"Ms. Kusanaki?" one of the doctors called.

I looked at Kat and Becca, "Keep a close eye on her," I said passing Izaiyoi off to them.

They looked confused but nodded none the less. I walked back into the back. My doctor was looking down into my file.

"Sergeant Kusanaki, we're going to draw some blood and then-" she froze as she looked up at me, "you're a- I'm sorry I mistook you."

"No, it's me." I smiled reassuring her.

"You've been mated?" her eyes widened when I nodded.

"Wait how do you know?"

"Take a moment to analyze my scent," she spoke quietly.

I did. My doctor was a full demon as well! I was becoming shocked at how many people around me were actually demons.

"Alright, well I'm going to draw some blood and I'm also going to do a urinalysis."

After I peed in the cup I sat in my room and waited. Finally she walked back in.

"I found the reason." She smiled as she looked at me. "and I've sent a letter to the military explaining you won't be returning to Iraq for a while even after your recovery time is finished."

"Why? What's wrong? Am I dying? How am I going to explain this to Izaiyoi?!"

"Meyome calm down!" she laughed. "You're not dying, you're pregnant."

My eyes widened before I smiled. "No way!" I wrapped my arms around my stomach, around me and Sesshomaru's second pup. "Thank you!" I smiled, jumping up to hug her.

"You're welcome dear, I hope to see you here for many more years," she smiled.

I ran out to my friends and my child, I picked her up and spun her around, laughing, and giggling I set her back down. Kat and Becca looked at me like I was crazy.

"What happened in there?"

"Yea whats going on."

"Nine months," I smiled before a smile erupted on Kat and Becca's face.

"Still his?"

"Well of course!" I smiled as we walked out.

**Muthafricken WRITERS BLOCK! *Slams head on desk* Wahhhhhh! That hurt… ok guys please review, the more reviews the more inspired I'll be to update faster… but at the same time don't pressure me, I don't do well under pressure! But no matter what happens, I always appreciate feedback and I always love you all. BTW I NEED HELP FROM ALL OF YOU! I need a name for the baby, I'm not revealing the gender of it yet. But if you have an/(some) idea(s) for a name PM me, I'll write them all out and then choose the one I like best! Good luck everyone!**

**And thank you to my guest reviewer, kassandra leAnn. I hope it comes out ok, with the way it's planned in my head it seems like a good idea and I'm pretty sure it's going to be funny, but then again some ideas are better in head than on paper/in word. Oh and thank you for being my first review on this story!**


	12. Chapter 12

We decided to instead of heading back to the base, head to Inu-Papa's house. Where unknown to the forgetful little half demon, her 11th birthday party was ready for her. I was going to wait though to tell everyone until after she had passed out from her sugar rush that was bound to happen. We drive up and Iza jumps out and runs into the arms of her father, who was standing on the front porch.

"Dad guess what?!"

"What?" Sesshomaru smiled at the child.

"Mom is pregnant!" she exclaimed, causing everyone from inside to run out yelling, 'WHAT?!'

Sesshomaru stared at me wide eyed with his mouth slightly agape.

"Well I was going to wait until later but I guess it's out of the bag now." I chuckled.

Sesshomaru ran to me, lifted me and spun me around like I had done to Iza earlier. When he set me down he had the biggest smile on his face.

"I believe this is the first time I've seen Sesshomaru with that genuine of a smile." Both Inuyasha and Inu-Papa said at the same time then laughed.

"All right, All right. Today isn't about me!" I got everyone's mind back on track by taking the 11 year old inside to her party.

The time passed and sure enough, Iza passed out in the guest bedroom set up specifically for her. I followed Sesshomaru to his room.

"Do you know the gender of it?"

I chuckled, "That's been gnawing at you the entire time hasn't it?"

"No not the entire time, it was my pup's birthday, remember?"

I smiled. "I don't know, but what are you hoping for?"

"I'll be happy no matter what it is." He drew me over to his giant bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me to where I was standing between his legs. He nuzzled my stomach.

"To answer your question, it's way too early to tell, but, I don't know why, I have a sneaking suspicion it's a boy."

"Why do you say that?" he chuckled. "You just said it's too early to tell."

"Well it's a lot more obnoxious so far than Iza was the entire time I was pregnant with her." I laughed.

"We're you ever horny while pregnant with Izaiyoi?"

"Maybe once or twice but I was already 6 or 7 months into the pregnancy." I was thrown off from the random question.

"Well if you get like that with this one, then I'll be over in a flash." He smirked sexily.

"All right well we need to get to sleep, we have to go to Connecticut tomorrow." I smiled, sliding my pants off.

"Oh now you're just teasing me," Sesshomaru came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No I'm not, I just feel bloated and it's hurting my stomach."

Sesshomaru slowly ran his hands up my sides and lifted off my shirt. I lifted his shirt off of him as well.

"But I'm sure a shower would feel nice." I smirked.

Sesshomaru walked over to a door, opening it revealed an enormous bathroom. I followed him in as he walked over to the large shower and started it. But right as he was about to strip me further there was a knock at his door. A towel was wrapped around me just in time as Inu-Papa walked in.

"Sesshomaru we need to talk." He had a serious look on his face.

"Stay here," Sesshomaru ordered and walked into the hall after his father, closing the door behind them.

I rushed up after them standing right beside the door I eavesdropped.

"Izaiyoi told me that she and Meyome were confronted by another male demon."

"Full or half?"

"Izaiyoi said it was a full blooded wolf."

"Those mangy wolves, I'll kill every last one of them," Sesshomaru snarled.

"And if you get caught? That'll leave Meyome to fend for herself and both of your pups. She's beautiful, she's powerful, and she's an amazing mother. She's the perfect mate. I can guarantee there will be demons that will try to steal her from you."

"It wouldn't work, I've already mated and marked her."

"It doesn't matter, they can put their mark over yours."

"Father we have an early flight, and I would like to sex my mate at least once tonight."

"Too much information, but here is my point. Keep her close, or you might lose her. Did you get the item we were talking about?"

"Yes. I retrieved it earlier today. I plan on doing it tomorrow morning before we leave."

"All right, keep her and Izaiyoi close. If the wolf tries to go after Meyome again, he may reject your pups, and kill them. There is a slim chance he'd let the growing one live, but it would have to me male. But he would definitely kill Izaiyoi, since she's only a half demon."

"Rest assured, father, they won't be leaving my sight very often."

I heard Inu-Papa begin to walk off and I rushed back into the bathroom and sat up on the counter, getting into the mindset of my mate about to ravish me. That quickly got me turned on. Sesshomaru walked in and looked at me. I smirked, hopped of the counter, and dropped the towel, walking over to Sesshomaru I pressed my body against him.

"I got tired of waiting I almost had to pleasure myself."

I got a firm arm around my waist and a hand that held my head to where I looked him in the eye. "Don't ever think about that."

"Hey what's wrong?" I got worried, and a little scared.

He released my head and loosened the grip on my waist, "If you have to do that then I'm not satisfying you as a lover."

I smiled, "Sesshomaru, you don't have to worry about it. Even if I tried it wouldn't work, you're the only one who CAN help me." I rubbed his cheek. "And you know what?"

"What is it?"

"I think I'm in the need of some help." I smirked, and walked back to the bathroom.

"Yes, my mate." He followed me in closing the door.

"**perfect"? Wow! Never quite saw her that way… hmmm… I wonder where I'm going to go with this. Even I don't know yet… follow, favorite and review people!**


	13. Chapter 13

I was woken up by rustling beside me, I stretched and looked over to see the naked ass of my mate. I smiled as he headed to his walk in closet I watched him as he pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on. He turned around to see me staring at him.

"Why did you have to cover the good view?" I pouted.

Sesshomaru crawled onto the bed, "I apologize, I was unaware you were watching. Come my mate, the plane leaves at 3." He lifted me out of the bed and took me into the bathroom. "Stay here, I'll go get some clothes for you."

"Thanks," I smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

I don't know how long I waited but Sesshomaru finally returned with some of the extra clothes that I kept there.

"I'm going to get dressed then go make sure Izaiyoi is awake." He gave me a quick kiss before walking out headed towards his closet again.

I put on my bra and panties before I reached for my shirt, while I was putting it on I noticed a small box on top of my pants.

"What the?" I paused, picking up the box.

I opened the box to reveal a small, subtle ring with a one carat blue sapphire with a crescent moon on the top of it and two half carat diamonds beside it.

"Oh my god!" I quietly exclaimed.

It was then I felt my mates presence right behind me. I felt his arms reach around and I saw the hands with the marked wrists grab the ring from the box. He twirled me around.

"I take it you like it?" he smiled.

"It's beautiful!" I smiled, but I started tearing up when Sesshomaru got down onto one knee. "Sesshomaru…"

"Meyome, my beautiful mate, will you give me the honor of making you Mrs. Sesshomaru Taisho?"

A HUGE smile spread across my face as I nodded my head. "I would love to!"

Sesshomaru put the ring on my finger, stood up and brought me in for a passionate kiss. He pulled away first.

"I'm going to go check on Izaiyoi. I'll see you downstairs."

"All right." I smiled as he walked out of the room. I jumped around in a little spazzy/happy dance. Then I remembered I still was without pants. I quickly slipped them on and rushed downstairs where Sesshomaru had begun to put suitcases in the limo.

"Mom I don't have to go!" Iza smiled running up to me. I looked at Sesshomaru like 'what is the meaning of this?'

"I have already spoke with them about not revealing her name, also I told them as to protect the normal life that you have, she will be staying here with my father."

"Nice of you to tell me this," I glared at my mate/fiancée.

"Do not fear Meyome," Inu Papa walked up behind me. "She will not be leaving my sight."

"Thank you, Inu Papa." I smiled, my nerves settling down a bit.

"Come," Sesshomaru gestured towards the limo. I nodded and got in.

When we were on the road I figured out why Sesshomaru had got it to where Iza didn't have to come, we were getting plenty of alone time. (Insert the 'if you know what I mean' face here.) both in the limo, which was even better when we got stuck in traffic, as well as the private jet that was sent for Sesshomaru.

-Time skip ride to Connecticut, to entering hotel-

As we walked in, all of the eyes were on me and Sesshomaru as we made our way towards the elevator. As we walked into it I saw the security guards quickly look at their monitors as if they were expecting something. The doors closed and I turned to Sesshomaru.

"Why is everyone staring at us?"

"Well, this is the hotel they bring a lot of the Maury show guests to. Therefore I think they're conflicted on whether or not we're guests or if we're just visiting. Does the attention make you nervous?"

"A little bit." I shyly admitted.

"Well I hate to be so blunt but you're going to have to get used to it."

"Ass." I chuckled, and so did he.

"Well you are my mate are you not?"

I put my hand on neck, over my mate's mark. "Well yea."

He pulled me in by my waist. "I am very happy of the mate I have chosen, and I fully plan on showing you off, if you wish to call it that." He nuzzled into my neck.

"Sesshomaru, the security guards might be watching!" I blushed.

"Then they'll have an interesting story to tell their mates when they get home." He began to nibble.

The touch of my mate was making we squirm, I wanted so much more. But I knew it would be bad if the security guards were watching.

"Sesshomaru, can we wait until we're in our room?"

"I can't, I need you. My beast craves for us to touch."

I knew what he meant my own beast was also going insane at his touch. It screamed 'more! More! Touch me more!' but I guess I was a little better at controlling my beast.

"Weren't you just saying we should wait? And yet you tease me?"

"Huh?" it was then I realized that I was rubbing his hardened manhood. Ok so maybe I can't control it as well as I thought. "I'm sorry." I said about to jerk my hand away when he grabbed it and tossed them around his neck. It was then I noticed that we were almost to our floor.

"Sesshomaru we're almost to our floor! Now we have to wait." I sighed in relief when he released me and grabbed our bags. But I became unsettled by the silence that hovered between us. This same silence followed us as we headed to our room. As I closed the door, there was a thump of him dropping our bags onto the floor. I turned around to see him staring at me with blood red eyes. I became a bit scared because I saw no other emotion in his eyes, not even anger. I backed up until I hit the door.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

"Do not be afraid my mate," he said in a very tender voice. "It is just my beast, which is crying out for your touch in a way you can see."

**ER MY GERD! Why is my life getting so busy?! TT-TT sadness overwhelms me at the thought of not being able to type my stories for my loves! I do not know how often they shall be coming, therefore if you want to keep up with this story follow it! and don't forget to review!**


End file.
